Question: What is the probability that the square root of a randomly selected two-digit whole number is less than eight? Express your answer as a common fraction.
There are 90 choices for a two-digit positive integer. Of these, all of the integers $n<64$ satisfy $\sqrt{n} < 8$. So, $n$ can be chosen from the set $\{ 10, 11, 12, \ldots , 63\}$ which has 54 members. So the probability is $\frac{54}{90} = \boxed{\frac{3}{5}}$.